


Not a Dear John Letter

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney is coerced into writing a love letter— John is coerced into writing back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Dear John Letter

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (write love letters between two characters)

Sheppard,

Don’t get weird that I didn’t write ‘Dear John’ but that always makes me think of people breaking up, and we’re _not_ , okay?

In fact, I don’t think I’m even supposed to talk about that in this sort of letter. Not that anyone but you is going to read it, but— Whose bright idea was it to let Teyla use the internet, anyway? And now she’s got me writing you a love letter!

At least, that’s what it’s supposed to be. I hope you don’t expect sappy declarations or bad poetry about your eyes, because that’s not going to happen.

I _do_ love you, though. You know that, right? It’s not exactly something we talk about. Or will talk about. But I want you to know that you’re important to me. You’re the only person who has ever actually _liked_ me, all of me, even the arrogant and annoying parts of my personality, and that was amazing enough even before I knew you loved me.

I hope you’re not laughing at this, Sheppard, because I mean it. I said I wasn’t going to get sappy, but you’re probably the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Don’t let that go to your head.

Rodney (PhD, PhD)

*

Dear Meredith,

There, we’re even on the name thing.

Teyla just got to you first— though now that I got your letter, what she said after sparring today makes much more sense. And how was I supposed to know she’d find a website on ‘things to do for your loved ones before you die’?

So, a love letter. You realize I’m just as bad with talking about feelings on paper as I am in person, so don’t get your hopes up.

I know you love me, Rodney. That’s one of the few things in the universe I’ll never doubt. You understand me better than anyone ever has. You let me fly— that’s not a metaphor, I mean flying planes and choppers and jumpers. You worry about me when I’m up there, but you’ve never asked me to stop flying, and you’ll never know how much that means to me.

I won’t laugh if you won’t. But this has got to be the sorriest pair of love letters in two galaxies. And I haven’t even written it yet, have I?

I love you, Rodney.

John


End file.
